


Give Me A Second Chance

by KitKatGirl666



Category: Dan/Phil, Phan, dan and phil
Genre: Homophobia, M/M, Smut, possible gore, suicide warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-04-07 21:27:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14090001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitKatGirl666/pseuds/KitKatGirl666
Summary: Dan Howell is finally getting married. Phil is his best man, but there's a problem...Phil is heartbroken. He never told Dan how he loved him. So Phil sees no reason to live anymore.(Happy Ending)





	1. I Never Told You

Phil's POV:  
Today my best friend Dan is getting married. I took too long...I never told him that's I loved him, and now someone else has his heart. I hold back tears as I go into the line of groomsmen. Dan is standing at the alter, he looks so happy. Now the music starts and the doors open to reveal Dan's bride. She is beautiful with red hair and green eyes, in a perfect white wedding dress. She's more than I could ever be. No wonder Dan loves her. I blocked out every word of their vows, too hurt to hear how much they love eachother. When the kissed my heart finished shattering and a single tear slipped out of my eye. I left after the reception, telling everyone I felt very sick. Dan was disappointed but he wouldn't even notice my absence in a few minutes. I stumbled into Dan and I's....well now my apartment. My clothes were wet from rain that had started. I walked slowly around the house, remembering all the good times Dan and I shared. I couldn't take it any longer. I grabbed a rope from the closet, went into my room, and locked the door. I sat down at my desk and wrote a note.  
"Dear Anyone,  
I have decided to end my life, there's nothing left for me here. The love of my life was Dan Howell, but his heart is for another. I can't live on like this, so I won't live on at all. I want everyone to continue on their normal lives, and Dan... don't ever stop laughing, when you fall I'll be next to you in spirit, don't give up, you've got your whole life, and don't stop making people smile... you're best at that.  
Sincerely,  
Phil Lester"  
I finished the note and I was in tears. I grabbed the rope and tied it up. I brought up a chair and stood on it. Grabbing the rope, I tightened it on my neck. This is it. This is where I die. I kicked the chair away and fell. I heard Dan's laugh saying that he was now happier than he's ever been. I smiled and with that took my last breathe.

Dan's POV:  
Phil had been gone for a while so I decided to take some close friend including my wife and have a little party at Phil and I's old flat. We all walked in and I went strait upstairs to Phil's room. I wanted to surprise him with a little party at home. I called out but I didn't hear him, I tried coming in but the door was locked. Wait Phil never locks the door when he's sleeping. Panicked I went for the screwdriver in the closet. I took out the door handle and walked in. I fell to my knees as I saw what was hanging. Phil had hung himself. I screamed and cried, begging for someone to help me. I took Phil's body out of the noose and into my arms. My friends came in and tears filled the room. I read his suicide note and screamed. He loved me, and I never told him I loved him back.


	2. Where and When

Phil's POV:  
I woke up to bright lights. But everything was just white nothingness. I turned to my side to see a woman in white robes, adorned with a halo and beautiful white wings. I sat up quickly.   
"Grandma?!" I yelled. She chuckled.  
"Yes Phillip it is me"  
"But how you're dead" I questioned, and she frowned at me  
"And so are you" she said in a saddening tone. I gasped, remembering I had committed suicide.  
"Oh right, so where am I now" I asked with shame in my voice. My grandmother sighed.  
"You're in heaven. Now I need to show you something" we got up and looked into a mirror that had suddenly appeared. She nodded towards the mirror and i looked in. The mirror showed what seemed to be my funeral. Everyone was crying, but what caught my eye the most was Dan at my casket, separate from his wife, holding my cold dead hand and bawling. He kissed my head and walked out of the funeral. The next vision in the mirror showed something horrifying. Dan was standing at the top of our apartment building. "I loved you too" Dan whispered and he jumped.  
"No no no no" I screamed backing away from the mirror.  
"This is what will happen because of your death." My grandmother explained. "But I have an offer for you Phillip" I looked up at her with a questioning glance.  
"I can send you back in time to change your destiny, to fix your life" my grandmother said. I nodded and hugged her goodbye. White light engulfed me and just as fast, darkness clouded my vision. I woke up to an alarm. I was in my normal bed. Oh, it was all a dream. I frowned and layed back down.   
"Oh come on sleepy head, it's nearly 10 am and you haven't gotten up yet" I heard from the door. Dan had his head poked in smiling like a dork. I noticed his hair was straitened.   
"What day is it??" I asked, panicking.  
"February 2, 2017 you absolute spork" Dan replied while giggling. Dan ran back downstairs.   
"Two weeks till he meets his future wife, this is your chance to win his heart" a voice in my head said. I laid back in bed.  
"This is my chance to fix things, this is my second chance" I thought to myself.


	3. Believe Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the long wait. I'll try to make this chapter as good as possible.
> 
> ⚠️ (TRIGGER WARNING) ⚠️

Phil's POV:  
I get out of bed and walk to the kitchen. Dan is already there, pooring some milk into a bowl full of cereal. He turns towards me and hands me the bowl.  
"We're out of Country Crisps so we're just gonna have to settle for some Shreddies" he says and gestures towards the living room, while starting to prepare another bowl of cereal. I walk towards the living room and plop down on the couch, turning on the tv and waiting for Dan. A few moments later he comes in and sits beside me. We spent the next few hours watching tv and editing some videos. Nothing on tv or editing videos seems to interest me because I did it before, years ago.   
"Hey Phil"  
"Yeah?"  
"Can I have the laptop? I'm gonna check up on my feed and our new comments on our video we just posted."  
"Alright"   
I pass the laptop to him and a few minutes go bye. I look back at him about 5 minutes later and see his eyes slightly watery and him slowly wrapping his arm around his stomach.  
"What's wrong" I ask, worried. He shakes his head and turns towards me  
"Nothing just allergies making my eyes watery" he responded "Can you head down to the shop, we're out of dish detergent and soap bars?"  
"Sure" I said. I was worried about Dan but I left for the shop as to not upset him even more  
Dan's POV:  
I hear the front door close and I know that Phil left. I glance back at the screen. There are so many people who hate me. People calling me 'gay' 'fat' 'worthless'. Although I try, I can't seem to forget the names. I wander to my bedroom and look through my drawer. I eventually find a razor blade and walk to the bathroom. I stare at myself in the mirror and place the metal blade on my forearm. I hesitate for a moment and think about Phil. Phil... with his perfect teeth, snow skin, crystal blue eyes, amazing laugh, his...WAIT!... this is wrong...this is why I'm a useless, ugly, fat, faggot. I drag the blade and cut my arm over and over again. I stop and look at my blood stained arm. I considered cutting them deeper but then I heard the door open.  
"DAN!" Phil rushes in and hugs me despite my bloody state. He washes off my arm and bandages it without saying anything.  
Phil's POV:   
This is why I knew I shouldn't have left him alone! I forgot today was the day he almost went to the hospital! I look up at Dan's tear stained face and sigh. I place my lips onto his forehead and gently his his forehead. I then wrap my arms around him and whisper sweet words of how special he really is to me.   
*Time skip to bedtime*  
I lay in my bed and hear a voice in my head.  
"Phil it's grandma here, I may have made a mistake"  
"What?!" I answer in my head back  
"I accidentally transported you to the wrong day. Today is February 9, 2016. Dan will meet his future wife tomorrow on February 10."  
I layed in my bed stunned. I tried answering to my grandmother but she wouldn't answer back. A huge crack of thunder startled me and I heard a scream from a room nearby. Dan ran in and jumped into my bed and hugged me.  
"I had a bad dream and this storm woke me. I hate it and I hate storms, they scare the shit out of me." He exclaimed, shaking and clinging to me.  
"Here if you're comfortable with it, then you can sleep in my bed tonight" I offered  
He looked up at me with joyful eyes and climbed into bed with me. I remember this night...but last time I didn't let him sleep with me...how could I be altering time and the future?  
*Time Skip*  
I woke up to a prodding in my lower back. I noticed Dan had wrapped his arms around me and was spooning me. I head him give a muffled grunt and roll his hips against me. I gasped and covered my mouth. Dan moaned and grinded against me again, but this time against my ass instead of my lower back. Was Dan having a wet dream?! I tried to wiggle away but he only held onto me tighter. I then felt one of his hands move from my bare chest to my pajama bottom's waistband. He slipped his hand under my pajamas bottoms and palmed me through my boxers. I felt myself getting hard, then he squeezed my crotch and I fell out of the bed with a squeal. He woke up and looked around confused.  
"Phil? What are you doing on the floor" he asked  
"I had to escape the lady in my dream that wanted to sell me overpriced glue" I responded  
We both laughed and got up to start the day. I wondered if he could see my hard member under my pajama bottoms.  
Dan's POV:   
I noticed that Phil seemed to be hard when he got up to go to the bathroom. I looked down at my own self and noticed I was too. I remembered the dream I had just had about fucking Phil senseless and gasped. What if I had touched him in my sleep, that would be why he jerked away from me so suddenly and fell out of bed. God forbid if he ever found out I was gay and hopelessly in love with him.


End file.
